Amy/Walking Dead
| aliases = | series = The Walking Dead | image = | gender = Female | notability = Supporting character | race = Zombie | base of operations = Atlanta, Georgia | known relatives = Andrea Sister, deceased. | status = Deceased | born = | died = 2010 | 1st appearance = "Days Gone Bye" | final appearance = "Wildfire" | actor = Emma Bell }} ' Amy ' was a supporting character featured in the critically-acclaimed comic book series The Walking Dead by Image Comics. She first appeared in the third issue of the series. The character was also featured in the 2010 television series adaptation, The Walking Dead. Played by actress Emma Bell, she first appeared in the series' pilot episode "Days Gone Bye". Biography Amy was the younger sister of Andrea and was a college student. The two sisters were seperated by twelve years and as such, Andrea did not spend a lot of time around her while she was growing up. Their father was an avid fisherman whose approach to parenting was the same as his approach to fishing. The techniques he taught Amy however, were completely different from those he taught Andrea. Amy and Andrea were traveling across Georgia on their way to Florida when the zombie plague struck. Their vehicle broke down just outside of Atlanta and they sought refuge with a group of survivors who had set up camp in the forests several miles outside of the city. Despite the chaos, the horror and the collapse of modern civilization, the experience actually brought the sisters closer together than they had ever been before. During a supply run into the city, Andrea picked up a charm necklace from a department store that she intended on giving to Amy for her birthday. A few nights later, the group sat around a campfire late at night, telling each other stories of their lives prior to the zombie outbreak. Using the skills their father had taught them, Amy and Andrea were able to provide them with ample supplies of fish that they caught in a nearby river. Late into the evening, Amy got up to relieve herself, but as she walked towards the camper, a zombie appeared and bit her across the arm. Another one delivered a fatal bite across her throat. The others scrambled to fight back against the attackers and managed to destroy them, but lost several of their number in the process. Andrea naturally was hit hardest by Amy's death. [Horvath|Dale, the elderly owner of the RV was also beside himself with grief as the two girls had become almost a second family to him. Andrea kept a careful watch over Amy's body, knowing that within half a day, she would rise as one of the undead. When Amy turned into a zombie, Andrea kissed her upon the forehead, told her that she loved her and then shot her through the temple. The Walking Dead #5-6The Walking Dead, "Vatos"The Walking Dead, "Wildfire" Notes & Trivia * The character of Amy was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artist Tony Moore. * Amy died in issue 5 of The Walking Dead comic book series. In the TV series, she was killed in episode four of season one, "Vatos". She briefly came back as a zombie in "Wildfire". * There is very little difference between the comic book version of Amy and the TV series version. The television series expanded upon the character a bit, establishing that Andrea was away at college while Amy was growing up and that their father virtually raised them on his boat. The biggest discrepency between the comic and the TV versions of the character is the age difference between the sisters. In the comic, Amy was only two years younger than Andrea, whereas in the TV show she was twelve years younger. * It has been suggested that Amy and Andrea may have originally hailed from Florida, but this remains unclear. Appearances :* "Days Gone Bye" (briefly) :* "Guts" :* "Tell It to the Frogs" :* "Vatos" (dies) :* "Wildfire" (as a zombie) :* "TS-19" (recap only) See also External links * * at the Horror House * Amy at Comicbookdb.com * Amy at The Walking Dead Wiki * Amy at The Walking Dead website References Category:Expanded pages